Vehicles have many systems that may be controlled by users of the vehicle. Most vehicles are equipped with climate control systems, audio systems, and other systems that a user may control. Climate control systems have knobs or buttons that are specifically configured to control the climate control system. Audio systems have knobs or buttons that are specifically configured to control the audio system. There are usually several knobs to control desired temperature, fan speed, and climate control zones. There are also usually several knobs for volume, tuning, and source selection. Some cars have touch screen interfaces. The touch screen interface is usually used in place of a knob or separately from a knob. Too many knobs is costly and may be confusing to users of the controls. Touchscreens without knobs may be difficult for a user to see or work with.